TO HELL AND BACK AGAIN PT. 2
' This is my ending story to the first story To Hell And Back Again.' Artie had just got back from visiting his father and was startled when i ran up to him and told him we had captured the artifact but had no idea to place such an artifact with that much caution. Artie told us he had been wrong for placing artifacts out of the warehouse thinking that they would be safe. So he whisperd in my grandmothers ear that they must place it in the depths of the warehouse. Where no artifact has ever been placed because none has ever been so dangerous. Before he sent us to do tht his monitor startled blinking continuosly. Another artifact with power had just been picked up by the monitor. Artie asked "could we handle another mission like the one we just came from". Claudia shrugged and said what do you think we are kids. Out of no where my cousin popped up on the Farnsworth and said "did you forget about me". She was out of town getting a manny petty with Lena. I slammed the Farnsworth and we were off to Paris. Part 3 Me and Claudia checked into a nearby hotel. After we checked in i asked "can we go get the Original Statue Of Liberty and The Mona Lisa" she told me " to look at the bigger picture and gets some sleep " so i did. In the morning we took off to Monsieur Gustave Languise's mansion. He was off in Mulan so we had the advantage but we didnt know what the artifact could be. There was three guards at the entrance but claudia winked at me and then sprayed some of a th french whores perfume. which affect is making anyone near run away frantically. I could not bare to be near her so she gave me nose plugs. As so as we entered the vass mansion she told me "i need to hit the showers" and ran up the never ending stair case. I was left alone to wonder about what the artifact could be. But then i had gotten the weird smell of fudge when i was drooling over the masterpiece of a fireplace. I turned on the farnsworth as soon as i could and Artie said "we are in trouble now" i said "i think so to". In the middle of every tile of the fireplace was a pitchfork, hooves, or the left hand of the devil. Claudia came rushing down the stair case saying "what a releif. did you find the artifact). But i just stood there said "i found it but i but it cant fit in a doggy bag". She laughed and asked what is it and as i pointed to the eight feet high fire place she turned whiter and whiter. Luckily Mika was in town recovering Doctor Cyclop's shrink ray and we ran into her took the shrink ray without exchanging one word and shink the fireplace down but then there was just a blank space so knowing Claudia she would have a pocket duplicator so we duplicated it and left Paris it just was not for us. But what Claudia did not know was i had Taken The Mona Lisa from the Louvre while she was sleeping and was already at the warehouse because i had given Mika my grandmothers purse and had putten it inside. When we had arrived at the warehouse Artie told us that befor we could return it to the original size we must take it to the end of the warehouse because there was nothing on the wall back there. We could not make it back there it was just to long of a journey so we placed it in the space under Arties office.